


Kissing Strangers

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: Pinehollow [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasy, High-Elf!Bill, M/M, Outside Sex, Sex, Sex in a storm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Wood Elf! Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Dipper is heading toward Brimmington, and is caught in a nasty storm. It's just his luck that another is also lost in the rain, searching for harbor in the downpour--and what a beautiful image the stranger paints.





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know y'all are busy, but I'd love it if you took the time to leave a comment below!

 

The bark of the maple tree behind Dipper was unyielding and uncomfortable, pressing sharply into his back through his thin, rough-hewn tunic. Rain was pouring down around his safe, dry haven, and the heavy, damp air and dark clouds above him promised that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. _No better time for lunch, then,_ Dipper mused to himself, dark eyes peering up at the sky through thick lashes. His fire burned bright and warm in front of him, dancing along the rounded curve of his cheeks and dipping into the tiny indent below his bottom lip.

The thick, sweet bread that he'd packed was easy to pull apart with his fingers. Flavoured with almonds and a cup full of his sister’s oldest brew of evermead, its sweet, cloying taste was weighty on his tongue. Ever the mother hen Mabel had also stuffed his cheesecloth lunch pack with a myriad of items: a block of spring cheese, packed with garlic and shallots, smoked galefin, as well as some spiced, thinly dried pieces of lichen that she knew Dipper was weak for.

“This rain might go into the evening,” Dipper reasoned aloud, popping another piece of bread into his mouth. “If it does, it's going to make it hard to get to town.” Tilting his head up, he scowled at the nasty weather. He was hoping to get to Brimmington for the Festival of Hearts; unwed men and women from around the area would attend the festival in hope of falling in love with like-minded strangers.

That hadn't been _Dipper's_ intention when it came to attending the festival, of course. Elves were considered servants of Hak, the goddess of love—which means that it was easy to swindle humans out of gold for some simple, easy-to-misconstrue prophecy. His great-uncle Ford typically fed him some embittered speech about how he should respect humans before he left, but Dipper shrugged it off. Money was money.

The sound of hooves on muddy earth made his ears twitch; Dipper jerked his head up, hand jumping to rest on the bow beside him—he wasn't nearly as good as his sister, but he could defend himself if needed. Strung as tight as the bow beneath his palm, he waited—the hooves slowed, horse whinnying and stomping; Dipper assumed that it had come across the fallen tree that Dipper had found hours earlier, when the rain had first started.

“Easy.” Even with the heavy rain, Dipper could hear the soothing baritone of the man's voice. It rumbled like thunder and crackled like lightning as it split the sky. It made Dipper no less wary. “Hail.” This time the voice was projected toward Dipper; through the rain, the elf could see the struggling form of a human man in the brush. “I mean no harm, traveller. I only beg a spot by your fire.”

“Hail,” Dipper responded quietly. The form paused, then perked up. He began to struggle against the surrounding brush with a bit more determination, and a horse followed the darkened figure as it came toward the fire. “You are welcome by my fire, and beneath the boughs that shelter me; I doubt your steed will fit, however, there is a bit of dry treeline to the side.”

Dipper waited, noting in mild amusement the stranger’s struggle; he eventually pulled himself from the branches that clung to him and into the bright light of Dipper's camp. Dipper inhaled sharply, eyes widening as he let his gaze wander over the form of the man before him.

The man was tall—high-elf tall, with golden, sun-kissed skin and fair hair that was pulled into a long ponytail that stuck to the back of his soaked cloak. His high cheeks were dusted rosy, pink lips parted into a grateful grin. Dipper had to remind himself to take a breath, lungs protesting as he did so. Dipper let his eyes wander down the other’s form, and swallowed—he had always had a weakness for high-elves. Dipper inwardly curled away from the sheer beauty of the man in front of him.

“What a pleasure to meet another elf.” Stumbling over his own shoes, the stranger went to tie his horse to the tree that Dipper had mentioned. “Your cadence had me wondering if you were a forest dweller, and it seems that I was correct.”

“Aye. But not of this forest,” Dipper told him, settling back down against his pack. Picking at the selection of nuts in front of him, he popped a bit of walnut in his mouth. “What has a high-elf playing in all this wet? Heading for the Festival of Hearts, perhaps?”

“Hardly. I wouldn't be caught dead amongst a group of lovesick humans.” The man scowled as he spoke, coming to stand beneath the trees shelter, right next to the fire. His expression lifted, shoulders rolling back as the warmth reached him. “I can't thank you enough, ah...” He tilted his head down to look at the wood elf.

“...Dipper,” he offered. “And you are?”

“Beriothien. But I go by my last name, Cipher.” Cipher folded his long, long legs beneath him, sitting where he had just stood. “My name is far too long for most to bother with, let alone myself.” _Beriothien. His name means 'protector'._ Dipper thought to himself, popping another nut into his mouth. “Are _you_ heading toward Brimmington? I find it hard to believe that you have any business there, as your pack is light.” Dipper shrugged lightly, finding it hard to fault his logic.

“I am, for the festival.” Cipher cracked a knowing grin at him, and Dipper cocked an eyebrow. “I have no desire to find true love, Cipher. You know as well as I that humans are as stupid as they are ugly.” Cipher laughed loudly, shaking his head. Drops of water rolled down the tips of his ears, and they flicked absentmindedly.

“So you intend to trick them, hm? Hak was originally elven, so I suppose it could work.”

“Suppose? It's worked for the past ten years,” Dipper told him. Cipher's face briefly flashed to shock, before settling back into a neutral, polite expression. “You must be new to this area.” Dipper teased, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. He tousled the soft curls within his fingers before letting his hand drop back down. He could almost _feel_ the high-elf watching him. “Are you hungry? My sister always packs extra for me, when I run off to town.”

“You are too kind.” The warmth in Cipher's voice was genuine. “Would you mind if I moved closer so that you won't have to pass the cloth across the fire?” Dipper shrugged, folding his legs beneath him and sitting up straight. Cipher briefly got to his feet, crossing the small space between them; once beside Dipper, he leaned closer than needed to reach for the food offered. Long, slender fingers brushed Dipper's knee, and a thick sleeve brushed his lower calf.

Dipper was more than aware of Cipher beside him; the high elf remained close to him, leg nearly touching Dipper's. He carefully gathered a chunk of galefin into his palm, and pulled it apart, popping piece by smoked piece into his mouth. Dipper didn't know what to say, watching as the strips of meat slipped past those _perfect_ lips. He tried to imagine what they would taste like, what they would _feel_ like against his.

“So, you are not from this forest?” Cipher eventually said, picking at the pile of nuts that Dipper had been eating from. “Where are you from? Not too far away, I hope.” Cipher grinned at him, dimples forming as he did so. Dipper's heart stuttered in his chest, and he looked away, hoping he wasn't blushing. “I mean no offence when I say this, but you don't look as a warrior would—no scars, only a bow at your side—“ Cipher gently wiped his fingers on the damp of his cloak before touching them to Dipper's cheek. “Surely they wouldn't let such a fair, young elf travel on his lonesome? Not far, at least.”

The world stopped. Time _stopped._ And more importantly, it felt like Dipper's heart had _stopped._ There was no doubt that Cipher wasn't _interested_ in him, that his words were just playful flattery, but it had Dipper blushing brighter than he ever had. His voice got stuck in his throat, and his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

“No need to act so shy,” Cipher teased, sliding his fingers over to press against the corner of Dipper's jaw. “You owe me nothing. I simply would like the chance to express how struck I was—to be greeted by such a beautiful creature, when I thought I would be forced to trek through that miserable, wet forest until I reached Brimmington.” The fingers pulled away, resettling in Cipher's lap.

“I...am from Pinehollow—it's about a two-day walk from Brimmington,” Dipper said carefully, gently re-wrapping the food. Cipher was so warm beside him. “And I am surely nothing fancy—thank you for the compliment, however. It's appreciated.”

“Pinehollow—I've never been there. If they've cute little elves such as yourself, perhaps I should make myself known there?” Cipher was leaning ever closer, lips inches from Dipper's ear. One of his hands landed on Dipper's thigh, gently stroking it. Dipper shuddered, but didn't push him away. “Perhaps I should make myself known to _you._ ” Cipher leaned forward, nipping at Dipper's earlobe.

“You would make yourself known to me in the middle of the forest, amongst the dirt and bush?” Dipper chided. Cipher chuckled, nosing the younger elf's jaw. “I thought high-elves had more class than fucking in the middle of the forest.”

“And what's not classy about bedding a stunning creature like yourself, underneath the trees and the storm? If you wish, I could follow you to Brimmington—” Cipher was moving his lips now, sliding them along the shell of Dipper's ear with a whisper. “—They've an inn there, on the north side of town. It's fairly new, and they have beds lined with silk, imported from the southern continent.” Dipper let out a tiny mewl as a tongue darted out to play along top of his ear, laving over the pointed tip. “I would take you there as well.”

“Liar,” Dipper huffed, even as he unfolded his legs from beneath him, giving Cipher access to his lower half. Cipher whined lightly in his ear. He splayed his fingers over Dipper's inner thigh, easily dwarfing it underneath them.

“I would never,” Cipher told him, pout easily identifiable in his tone. “I will have to carry you into town, when I am done with you,” he teased, voice low and seductive, before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Dipper's ear and suckling. Dipper gasped sharply, toes curling in his boots. Cipher pulled back for a moment, undoing his cloak and tossing it to the side—Dipper was tugged up into Cipher's arms before he could blink, mouth connecting in a hot mess with the high-elf's.

Cipher's clothing was surprisingly dry underneath the thick cape of his, and Dipper settled happily on his thighs; his lips were pressed open by a curious, hungry tongue and Dipper could taste the lingering taste of the previously consumed galefin as Cipher dominated his mouth. Dipper tried to come up with some explanation of why he had let himself pulled atop a stranger’s lap, legs splayed on either side of him. Perhaps magic had swayed him into acting so unsavoury.

“So _small,_ ” Cipher breathed, rocking his hips up; Dipper could feel how hard he was through his breeches. “Delicate, _breakable._ Oh, and how I am going to _break_ you,” the high-elf muttered in a pant, hands gripping Dipper's ass and squeezing. Dipper ignored him, reaching up to yank Cipher's hair from it's ponytail. He tangled his fingers in the pale strands, kissing Cipher with a fierce, impatient passion that had the high-elf groaning and squeezing his ass again.

“You think you can?” Dipper questioned, rolling his hips back into the greedy palms groping at him. Cipher let out a rough purr at the challenge, nipping at Dipper's lip. Catching the wood elf's bottom lip between his teeth, Cipher tugged it into his mouth. He sucked on it harshly.

“I _know_ I can,” Cipher grunted through his teeth, shoving a hand underneath Dipper's leggings to cup his bare ass. “I'll have you begging for me.”

“Cocky,” Dipper breathed, throat spasming as fingers dipped between his ass cheeks. He held back the low whine that tried to escape him, busying his mouth with sucking on Cipher's ear. Dipper ran his tongue wetly along the large rim, dragging it pointedly along the underside and receiving a high-pitched warble for his efforts.

There was a rustling in the leaves beside them, and Cipher let out a growl that would have scared Hidall himself. Dipper paused, turning his head to the forest beside him; Cipher moved his lips to the newly exposed skin of Dipper's neck, biting at the sensitive flesh and sucking hard. Bruises were already beginning to form.

“What's that?” Dipper questioned, pushing off of Cipher—he in turn received a frustrated growl. “I don't want to die because you want to get your dick wet,” the wood elf hissed, ears twitching. Cipher rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Dipper rose and eyed the forest around him. Dipper listened for a few minutes, trying to pick up on anything odd or out of place—just the sound of the rain, and the soft pawing of the horse tied a bit away from them. Dipper let out a quiet grunt, turning back to Cipher.

The high-elf had been busy while Dipper was scanning the forest, laying out his cloak. Noting Dipper's expression, Cipher clicked his tongue softly.

“The inside is dry,” Cipher assured him; the underside of the cloak must have been made of the softest, blackest fur that Dipper had ever seen. “It is _very_ warm.” The older elf continued to coo, stroking it. Dipper rolled his eyes, throwing one last look over his shoulder at the forest. It was as silent as a forest could be, given the storm.

 

Cipher hadn't been lying about the warmth of his cloak; the heat surrounded Dipper in an instant, chasing any chill he had from his body. It was overly warm in the way that relaxed you, humming a wordless, toneless lullaby—the owner of said cloak was quick to tug at Dipper's leggings, now that he had him spread out on his cape. Dipper merely watched him, giggling when a cold nose brushed the bottom of his tunic and nudged it up.

“You're awfully eager,” Dipper told him, twisting away from the hands on his hips; not enough to jostle them away, but enough to get Cipher to tighten his grip. “Normally one would be a bit more cautious about sleeping with an elf they met along the road.” Cipher's eyes darted up, tracing the soft line of Dipper's jaw.

“Not many people meet such handsome elves on their travels, either,” Cipher said, leaning up to kiss Dipper as he gently walked his fingers down Dipper's clothed stomach. He slipped them underneath the hem of Dipper's pants, going to cup the wood elf's erection without hesitation. Dipper groaned, voice low and hungry. “Besides, you don't seem bothered by having sex with someone that _you_ just met, either.”

Dipper wanted to snap at him, perhaps something particularly nasty in nature—but he was cut off by Cipher beginning to fist his cock, fingers wrapped loosely around Dipper's erection and pumping it slowly. The wood elf let out a choked whine, hips rocking up into the warm, somewhat wet palm. Cipher laughed out loud, chest shaking as Dipper writhed underneath him.

“Seems you're more eager than _I_ am. Look at you, you scrumptious little thing. I could eat you up.” Cipher leaned over him, going to bite at his cheek playfully again; Dipper turned his head so he could capture the high elf's lips. Cipher accepted Dipper's wet, wanting mouth happily, shoving his pants down and settling a hand on his hip.

“Decide,” Dipper huffed, baring his throat. Cipher let out a confused hum, continuing to pump Dipper with unbridled enthusiasm; his thumb occasionally wiped at the head of Dipper's cock, pulling the slick, sticky precum down the wood elf's shaft with every other movement.

“Decide what?” Cipher asked. Dipper felt him shift above him, and let out a stuttered breath when a curious hand left his hip to push his shirt up and over his head. Fingers trailed down the side of his neck to trace the soft line of his collarbone and tiptoe between his flat breasts.

“Either break me or consume me—but I'm not a marrow bone. You can't do both,” Dipper told him, voice breaking when one of his nipples was pinched. Cipher drew his bottom lip into his mouth, running his teeth along the silken skin there.

“Says who?” Cipher questioned after a moment, pulling his hand away from Dipper's cock so he could focus his full attention the perky nipples offered to him. Dipper let out a low whine of disappointment when the friction disappeared, mumbling out his unhappiness to the elf above him. “Ah, ah, don't you worry. I've got plenty planned for you, my little one,” Cipher chided, pressing his thumbs against Dipper's nipples and rubbing them playfully. “After all, you're so _sensitive_ here as well.”

Dipper wanted nothing more to bite at Cipher's ears at the playful pant that the words were spoken with. Cock now standing straight and proud between his legs, Dipper scowled and rocked his hips up; his cock slid along Cipher's tunic messily, drawing a line of pre-cum along the front of it. Cipher let out a low growl at the movement, shoving his hips in a sloppy grind against Dipper's.

The storm around the two picked up, wind hissing through the leaves above them and spitting weighty droplets of rain into the near-dry dirt on the edge of Dipper's camp; Dipper hardly noticed, back arched and breath coming in pants. They synchronized perfectly with the low crooning of Cipher above him. The high-elf had taken to sucking on his own fingers, creating a lewd, slick sound as laved them with his tongue, coating them in saliva.

It wasn't long until those same fingers were slipping down behind his bare back, slipping between Dipper's ass cheeks and pressing lightly against his entrance. Dipper wiggled his hips, tongue darting out to drag along his dry, chapped lips. Cipher leaned down, kissing the wood elf with a soft moan that had Dipper whining in return; he wanted Cipher so _bad._ It didn't make a lick of sense.

Dipper's breath hitched as a finger began to press inside. Slick as it was, spit wasn't used as a lubricant for a reason. It was enough to ease the finger inside, but a burn followed it. Dipper wriggled his hips once more, and was rewarded with a chiding click of Cipher's tongue against the roof of his mouth. The finger pressed deeper before it began to move in a slow, in and out tandem that had Dipper shaking, body jerking when the digit brushed his prostate. It wasn't long before a second finger was joining the first, twisting and scissoring him open.

“You're so loud,” Cipher teased, pressing his thumb to the base of Dipper's balls. Dipper let out a choked gasp then morphed into a hungry whine as Cipher gently stroked the sensitive skin. “I love it. High-elves think there's something earned in being quiet, but you wood elves—you take your pleasure violently, like an exploding _star._ It's fantastic.” Before Dipper could say anything, Cipher was kissing him, hard and hungry. Dipper hooked an arm around Cipher's neck, making sure to give as good as he got from the older elf.

The fingers left Dipper, shoving his legs apart so that Cipher could slide between them. Dipper could feel him again, his cock pressing hard against the line of his pants.

“Come on,” Dipper panted, lips travelling up Cipher's jaw. He moved his hand down, gripping the hem of Cipher's breeches, undoing the complicated tie at the front without trouble. “Get out of your clothes—”

“—Hush,” Cipher breathed, kissing him again—and _again._ The flavour of galefin and a lingering, sweet taste that was similar to honey, but not _quite,_ filled Dipper's mouth. Cipher knew just how to capture his lips, just how to invade his mouth so that Dipper couldn't think straight, couldn't demand more from him.

“You really like kissing, don't you?” Dipper huffed, eyelids fluttering shut as teeth nipped at his ear. It felt like he'd been clenching his toes for hours. Cipher let out an agreeable hum, and Dipper felt his now bare legs brush against his, cock bobbing up and knocking against Dipper's. Dipper briefly wondered why it had taken so long for Cipher to tug down his pants.

“Don't you?” Cipher asked, one hand falling on Dipper's hip, and the other being used to grip himself. Lining up his cock with Dipper's entrance, he began to push forward; Dipper gasped loudly, the sound quickly swallowed by Cipher's mouth on his.

Cipher was _huge._ Dipper should have figured, considering that the high-elf was a good foot taller than him. Most likely the biggest high-elf he'd ever come across, and certainly the largest cock that he'd ever taken, and the largest one that he _planned_ on taking. A mouth found his neck, and Dipper felt hot breath puffed against his shoulder. Dipper wrapped his other arm around Cipher, trying to steady himself with deep, focused breaths as he was speared open. It was _amazing._ Even the pain that accompanied Cipher's entry was delicious. With every inch, Dipper tried to widen his hips more, allowing the large elf all the room that he needed to sink into the root.

“So tight,” Cipher hissed, running his teeth along Dipper's shoulder. “Just like I thought you'd be.” He wrapped an arm around Dipper's torso, tugging him up and pressing their bodies tightly together. “You're hugging me so nicely, little one.” His hips rocked forward, drawing a groan from Dipper. “You're _loving_ me in you. And here I thought you might shy from me, because of my size.”

“Come off it,” Dipper growled, tilting his head to the side so he could bite the sensitive area along the helix of Cipher's ear. Cipher growled and rocked again, harder this time. “Everyone knows how big high-elves are.” The words perked Cipher's ears, and they wiggled.

“You're a size queen, aren't you?” Cipher told him, voice soaked in subtle awe. “No wonder you agreed so easily. You _wanted_ my cock.” The high elf pulled out a few inches, before burying himself back in the smaller body beneath him. Dipper groaned, words of denial spilling from his lips. “Silly little wood elf. I'll make sure you get what you want.”

“Fuck you,” Dipper breathed, biting at his ear again. Cipher didn't even seem to be bothered, leaning into the bite and biting Dipper's in trade. This time _Dipper_ hissed, twisting his fingers in Cipher's hair, tugging on it.

“Want to know a secret?” Cipher asked, thrusts harder now, hips rolling and pushing forward so he could reach deeper into Dipper. Dipper tugged at his hair again, throwing his head back and letting out a low whine. “I always love you tough little buggers. You wood elves are so tiny, so easily filled. But most of you refuse to get close to me. And when I saw _you._ Oh, lord, you looked so soft—softer than elven women, even.” Dipper yelped when skin slapped on skin with the next thrust, hard enough to get him sliding against the cloak he was laying on. “And I had to have you.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, tugging Cipher down—he talked too much. The high-elf instantly went for his throat, sucking hard enough to bruise the flesh. Cipher, at least, was happy enough to mark him as he fucked Dipper, digging his nails into Dipper's hips almost enough to make him bleed. Cipher twisted his hips and Dipper saw _stars._ His voice, previously full of moans and groans turned into tiny, punctuated 'ah's' that was lost amongst the rain, but didn't go unnoticed by his devoted lover.

“Your voice is so _beautiful._ ” The words were spoken in that same, sky-rendering baritone, but now it was as if it were joined by the rasping of wind. “Louder, drown out the rain for me. Let me hear you—only you.” Dipper's cheeks heated at the praise, and he buried his head into Cipher's neck. “Let's end this game, darling—I want to worship you, not pretend like I'm some sex-starved stranger.” Dipper nodded.

“Sounds good,” Dipper grunted, hooking his legs over Cipher's back so he could keep him close. “Beriothien? Really?”

“Look, not all of us are pure-blooded elves. That's what my mum said 'William' was in elven. That's what she told me.” Cipher pressed his lips to Dipper's, kissing him gently as his hips slowed into deep, powerful thrusts whilst he held Dipper in place. “God, you're tight, darling. I've missed you so much—:

“—It's been a _week—_ ”

“Too long. Far too long. If only your great uncles would let me court you—then I could have you in my bed every night.” Cipher whined, sliding a hand up Dipper's chest to play with one of his nipples. “I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with your little roleplay. I did try, but...I felt like I was being so _cold_ to you.” Dipper shook his head.

“No, no—you're fine. Wasn't as good as having you as my own like this,” Dipper grunted. “Just wanted to try it, since Mabel raves about it so much.” He pulled an arm away from Cipher to run a hand through his hair, brushing sweat from his eyes. “But I do like the rain.”

“It is extraordinary, bedding you in this storm, on my cloak. It makes this feel powerful. Like we're actually bonding our souls, as we would on our wedding night.” Cipher bent over him, licking at his ear. “Marry me, my little tree. Marry me,” he whispered. “Let me keep you forever.”

“Bill, you idiot,” Dipper told him with a scowl; Cipher jerked back, looking at him with a trouble expression. “You already have me.” Dipper paused, then looked the high-elf in the eye. “And not right now, not just for the next hundred years. Forever.” He brushed a hand across Cipher's forehead, tucking stray strand behind his ear. “I want you forever, Bill.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is EmberGlows!
> 
> This fic was written listening to Night Mind on Youtube! Like some creepy stuff? He's got plenty!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
